


Lies and Half-truths

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Asphyxiation, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Femdom, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Loki is a dick, Loki is a slut, M/M, Pegging, Punishment, Sexual Fantasy, except when he is not, kind of, mentions of adultery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dimmi che sono l'unica."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Half-truths

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il settimo P0rnfest di fanfic_italia. Prompt: Mitologia Norrena, Loki/Sigyn, Gelosia.

****

****

 

  
\- Dimmi che sono l’unica.

Loki la guarda con occhi verdi e sinceri, i capelli in disordine, ciocche ribelli sparse intorno al viso come una corona di fiamme, fili scarlatti che offuscano la luce del suo viso – un viso baciato dal sole, un viso che ha visto terre lontane, prodigi e tempeste e cose che lei non può neppure immaginare. Le sue labbra – labbra che hanno adulato e baciato e sfiorato nei modi più teneri e osceni mortali e dee, donne degli Jotnar e degli Elfi – si piegano in uno dei suoi sorrisi più affascinanti, non troppo largo né troppo freddo.

\- Sì – le dice senza esitazioni, la voce onesta, sicura: - Tu se l’unica, lo giuro.

Sigyn rimane in silenzio, guardandolo e basta. Si inginocchia per terra accanto a lui e gli accarezza la fronte, spostando indietro ciocche di capelli spettinati per vedere meglio il suo viso. E poi, Sigyn ride – una risata cristallina, che nasce da qualche parte nel profondo del suo corpo e risale la gola gorgogliando, sgorga dalle labbra come un torrente d’acqua fresca e selvaggia. Le sue mani risalgono piano le braccia nude di suo marito, a volte graffiando appena la pelle liscia e a volte conficcandosi nella carne, finché non trovano i suoi polsi. Poi, stringono ancora di più le corde che li legano e li tengono sospesi sopra la sua testa.

\- Mi hai sposata perché non sono una stupida, Loki. O, almeno, questo è ciò che mi hai detto. Ricordi? – gli dice, la voce salda, morbida. La sua mano si abbatte sul suo viso, abbastanza forte da lasciare un segno rossastro sulla sua guancia. Lui trattiene un sibilo tra i denti e annuisce. Questa volta, Sigyn gli concede il beneficio del dubbio: Loki ha un’ottima memoria, anche se in genere solo per gli errori altrui.

\- Dimmi – continua quindi, sorridendo: - Dimmi se la tua lupa ti ha mai trattato così, se ti ha spinto per terra e ti ha tenuto ferme le braccia, se ti ha portato dolore o gioia. E non mentirmi.

L’espressione di Loki si fa più dura, il suo sorriso più tagliente: - Oh, mi ha fatto questo e anche di peggio, dolce Sigyn. Mi ha legato e picchiato, e morso come un bestia, ancora e ancora, fino a farmi sanguinare … vorresti sapere di più? -. Sigyn sente il calore diffondersi sulle sue guance, nelle sue vene, oltre le sue vesti fino ad arrivare tra le sue gambe in una breve scossa di energia. Annuisce, con la gola secca, e chiude gli occhi.

Loki riprende a parlare, e Sigyn immagina. _Li_ immagina, lui e Angrboda, che si rotolano come animali nella neve fredda e soffice, le vesti pesanti ridotte a brandelli, le labbra di lei che strappano gocce cremisi da quelle di lui, la sua bocca ancora bagnata di sangue sul suo membro, i lividi blu e rossi e gialli sul ventre e sulle cosce di suo marito, le dita forti della jotun che stringono il suo collo e poi scendono giù, sempre più, marchiando con le unghie il petto e l’addome e le gambe e …

Sigyn apre gli occhi di scatto, e lo prende a schiaffi di nuovo, con il sangue che le ribolle nelle vene e il sesso che pulsa. Inspira, cercando di calmare il suo respiro rotto. – Ti avevo detto di non mentirmi – mormora, sorpresa di quanto roca suoni la sua voce, e allunga le mani verso il petto di Loki, graffiando lo sterno, stringendo e tirando i capezzoli fino a farli indurire e arrossare, fino a farlo gemere.

\- Ѐ la pura verità, moglie adorata – ribatte Loki, le labbra rosee che prima si sporgono in un broncio offeso e poi si distendono in un sorriso malizioso: - Le donne degli Jotnar conoscono incantesimi segreti, rune sconosciute alle donne più sagge degli Aesir, e perfino alle streghe dei Vanir. E poi, sai che io non mi tirerei certo indietro … ma dimmi, non lo vorresti anche tu?

Sigyn posa una mano sulla sua gola, premendo leggermente, indecisa se stringere. Resta in silenzio, e nelle sua mente vede quella donna tra le gambe di suo marito, dita e poi lingua e poi carne, o perlomeno un’ _illusione_ di carne. Vede se stessa prendere Loki in quel modo, renderlo suo come lui l’ha resa sua cento e una volta, aprire il suo corpo per lei e spingersi dentro lui, sentire il suo calore tutto intorno a sé – _possederlo_ , e mostrare a quella lupa selvaggia che lui è solo _suo._ Senza pensare, si porta una mano al seno ancora coperto dalla veste leggera, e massaggia piano.

Loki la fissa attraverso un velo di ciglia chiare, un ghigno compiaciuto sulle labbra che la lingua rossa e umida viene subito a leccare. – Vorresti sapere di più? – le chiede, la voce roca e invitante. Sigyn ha l’impulso di colpirlo di nuovo, ma si trattiene.

Sigyn si siede a cavalcioni sul suo ventre, ed è soddisfatta di sentire la sua erezione sporgersi verso di lei sotto il tessuto, soddisfatta di lasciarlo incapace di parlare, per una volta, e di costringerlo a pochi mugolii insensati. Rialza appena il bacino, scosta le gonne in modo che il suo sesso caldo e bagnato possa sfregare contro i suoi pantaloni, e si siede di nuovo. – Parlami di Skadi – ordina prima di mordersi le labbra, iniziando a muoversi, lentamente. Loki la guarda senza dire niente per un lungo momento, e poi inizia a raccontare: - Le sue mani erano fredde come l’inverno, fredde come le nevi eterne sui picchi più alti di Jotunheim …

E Sigyn immagina il suo corpo gelido, pallido, come una bellissima statua di ghiaccio. Immagina suo marito riscaldare le coltri del suo letto, toccarle i seni piccoli e sodi e bianchi, sciogliere il gelo del suo odio con il fuoco dei suoi lombi, farla ululare come il vento del Nord, costringerla a sottomettersi a lui. Sigyn chiede a suo marito se la figlia di Thjazi abbia gridato il nome di Balder mentre lui la fotteva, solo per sentirlo ringhiare di odio e frustrazione – e, anche se lui non lo ammetterà mai, desiderio bruciante e crudele.

Quando riapre gli occhi, la domanda di Loki è disperata, e i suoi fianchi si muovono impotenti sotto di lei, assecondando i suoi movimenti. Sigyn si ferma e si lecca le labbra, e domanda ancora, e una mano corre sotto le sue vesti. Domanda di come all’inizio del mondo abbia condiviso con Odino più di sangue e birra e di come abbia bevuto anche il suo seme, di come abbia mangiato i frutti dorati di Idunn direttamente dal suo ventre piatto e roseo, di come possa provare l’effeminatezza e la codardia di Bragi solo ricordando il modo in cui la sua carne accogliente si contraeva e rilassava intorno al suo membro duro, di come l’unica mano di Tyr sia bastata per accarezzare il suo scroto, di come Frigg sia stata disposta a tradire il Generale degli Aesir persino stando sdraiata sulla pancia e lasciandogli aprire le sue natiche sode con le mani …

\- E poi – ansima Loki: - e poi c’è stata Sif, la casta e pura Sif … nella sala di Thor … nuda, stesa per terra, con le gambe spalancate … ho ancora una ciocca di capelli, vuoi vederla?

Sigyn, due dita ancora dentro di sé, si sporge per leccargli il collo, e poi morde fino a strappargli un singhiozzo, e poi ancora fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. – Hai tenuto i suoi capelli, quindi? Hai voluto tenere un suo ricordo? – chiede. Loki sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa – una bugia assurda, sicuramente, come _un trofeo da regalarti per omaggiare la tua purezza e condannare la sua empietà_ , o altre belle parole sciocche da seduttore – ma lei stavolta porta entrambe le mani alla sua gola e stringe, stringe fino a mozzargli il respiro, finché tutto il suo corpo si contorce in spasmi di dolore.

\- Dimmi di Thor, invece – dice Sigyn, spostando le mani sulle sue spalle nude e tremanti, un sorriso dolce sulle labbra e una fiamma che le brucia nel petto e tra le gambe: \- Tutti quei viaggi insieme, tutte quelle avventure nella terra degli Jotnar, voi due da soli, il pericolo e l’adrenalina …

Loki sospira, chiude gli occhi, li riapre. – Fa così freddo, a Jotunheim …

E, nella mente di Sigyn, Loki e Thor si accoccolano insieme, nello stesso giaciglio. Fa freddo, è vero, ma sono nudi, i corpi premuti insieme alla ricerca di calore, le erezioni che sfregano una contro l’altra, capelli rossi come il fuoco che si mischiano e si confondono nell’erba coperta di rugiada, e poi la lingua esperta di Loki, calda e rossa, sulle dita tozze di Thor.

\- Vorresti sapere di più? – chiede Loki in un sussurro. E stavolta Sigyn scuote la testa, e si alza.

Lo libera dai pantaloni con fretta, abbassandoglieli fino alle ginocchia – dopo dovrà provvedere lei a quell’orlo strappato, ma ora non importa. Incapace di aspettare ancora, cala su di lui in un unico movimento, e grida di dolore e sollievo insieme. Loki grida con lei, e subito prova a muovere i fianchi – ma è lei a dettare il ritmo, lei a prendere il controllo ancora una volta. La punizione non è ancora finita.

\- Sei fradicia – mormora Loki, e lei non risponde, sospira e mugola, persa nello sforzo di continuare ad alzarsi e abbassarsi su di lui, spingendo la sua erezione più a fondo nella carne con ogni spinta.

– Forse dovrei tradirti più spesso, che ne dici? – prova ancora Loki, ridendo senza fiato. Sigyn posa le mani sul suo petto per mantenersi in equilibrio, e lo graffia fino a lasciare lunghi segni rossastri sulla sua pelle, e a quel punto Loki si limita a mugolare parole senza senso e frasi spezzate – ci potrebbero essere anche un paio di _ti amo_ lì in mezzo, ma Sigyn non vuole nemmeno chiedersi a chi siano rivolti.

Loki viene con la bocca spalancata in un grido muto, e i movimenti dei suoi fianchi si fanno erratici e veloci. Poco dopo, Sigyn lo bacia, lenta e precisa, mentre un’ondata di calore si propaga dal suo ventre in ogni più piccolo angolo del suo corpo, dalla punta delle dita dei piedi nudi fino alla radice dei capelli.

Sigyn si accascia sul corpo di Loki, come se le sue ossa fossero diventate all’improvviso molli, incapaci di sorreggere il suo peso. Chiude gli occhi. Rimangono così, immobili e silenziosi, Loki ancora dentro di lei.

All’improvviso, Sigyn sente una mano accarezzarle piano i capelli. – Va meglio, ora? – le chiede Loki prima di cingerle la vita con un braccio. Sigyn sospira e non risponde. Poi, dopo un pensiero improvviso, chiede: - Ѐ stato troppo? Ti ho fatto male per davvero?

Loki ride, una risata allegra con una punta d’incredulità. – Oh, _sì_ \- risponde: - Ed è stato fantastico!

Loki le posa un bacio leggero tra i capelli. - Ti amo quando fai la gelosa – le dice. Sigyn scuote la testa: - Sono _davvero_ gelosa, Loki. E lo sarò sempre.

\- Sei anche l’unica. Non te l’ho già detto?

Sigyn ride alla semplicità con cui lo dice, alla dolcezza e all’onestà nella sua voce. – Certo, e lo hai anche dimostrato.

\- Se l’unica, per davvero. Ma non lo capirai mai.

Sigyn non si interroga sulla note strana – triste? Ma Loki non è mai triste, dice sempre che la vita è troppo assurda per non riderne – nella sua voce. Si addormenta, dopo un po’, ascoltando il battito del cuore di suo marito.

 


End file.
